Fifty Moments of a Genius Named Near
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: 50 themed drabbles centered around Near ranging from various genres.
1. Introduction: Please Read

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. The rightful owners are ****writer Tsugumi Ohba and illustrator Takeshi Obata**

_**Definition of a drabble**_

_**A drabble is an extremely short work of fiction **__**exactly**__** one hundred words in length, although the term is often misused to indicate a short story of less than 100 words. The purpose of the drabble is brevity and to test the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space.**_

So please, people, while I extremely appreciate your reviews, when it is stated that a story of mine is a drabble, please do not review and say that it is "too short" or something of the sorts. It is suppose to be short in order to, as the definition explains, "express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space."

Other wise, comments, reviews, and constructive (not flames) reviews are more than welcomed. It is my first Death Note piece so I'm anxious.

I hope you all enjoy my writings.


	2. Blink

He traced the edges of the two random tarot cards. 

He held them gently between his thumb and index fingers. Bringing them up to the level of his eyes, he looked at them curiously, unable to hide his amusement at the irony of it. He placed the two cards on top of his latest tower leaning them against each other for support. His face was so close to the cards, one blink and they would fall.

The cards were judgment and death.

This was Yagami Raito's judgment day. In the blink of an eye, his life would come crumbling down.


	3. Edgar Allan Poe

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary…" 

Such an interesting man, Near couldn't help but think.

This Edgar Allen Poe was truly a genius in his work. While his writings tended to be rather morbid, they stimulated the mind. Near had a hobby of deciphering which pieces of work were based directly on the troubles in the writer's life. _The Raven _in particular was a favorite of his. It foreshadowed Poe's wife's death that would ultimately lead to his own. Proving love could be disastrous, he deduced, if one could end their lives due to it.


	4. Wedding

"Marry me."

"Yes, I will."

A blonde female finger puppet bobbed its head in agreement before moving closer to the pleased black haired male finger puppet. Their faces were pushed together briefly before they bounced towards a magnificent church made of cards. A white haired finger puppet approached the two and bowed.

"Dearly beloved, we-"

"I object."

"Near?"

Near lazily glanced over his shoulder towards the intruder who was interrupting his rendition of an American soap opera. Halle stared, rightly perplexed. Near appeared to be unaffected by her presence. Silence filled the air before Halle backed out the room slowly, traumatized.


	5. Manga

The book lay open on the floor. Various images and words were splayed across the pages telling a story. In his crouched position, half-lidded eyes quickly ran over the pages, a curious spark within their depths. His fingers tapped the corner of the current page, occasionally turning it to another. His free hand habitually played with a piece of hair.

"Interesting… In this book, Shinigami have human forms and rather than using a death note, they used this 'zanpakuto' hmm…"

The book came to an end and he closed in with an audible sigh. He needed another volume of this…_Bleach_.


	6. Stitch

It was careless of him, he knew. However, this was one of the rare times Near didn't want to analyze something, in this particular case, him. He didn't want to examine why he had been irate yet saddened looking at the Mello puppet. He didn't want to scrutinize why it had brought forth enough emotion to cause him to rip the small puppet in half. So he didn't. He chose not to ponder it. Besides, Mello was gone and was irrelevant to him now. Still, later he gently picked the torn puppet up and slowly began stitching it back together.


	7. Darkness

Near did not like the light, but he abhorred complete darkness.

His breathing erratic and palms sweaty, his mind was blank, unable to process a solution to his current predicament. The darkness felt as though it was consuming him, sucking all strength from his limbs and air from his lungs. He was dying. Suddenly, the large-screen TV flickered on illuminating the room.

Death stopped.

Near blinked lazily as dim light filled the room and his mouth parted in a small 'o'. Rolling over from his back to his stomach, he resumed playing with his toys as though nothing had happened.


	8. Cosplay

He slipped the shirt over his head and tugged it down with careful fingers. His pants followed with equal precision, though he disapproved of the rough fabric rubbing against his sensitive skin. It was all for a good purpose, though. He had a goal to achieve, and he couldn't accomplish it with his usual attire. He drummed his toes against the ground. Slowly he rose. His knees creaked in protest but he had to do such in order to fully emerge himself into his role.

After all, what kind of L cosplayer would Near be if he didn't?


	9. Holiday

Christmas at the orphanage was always a large event. Unlike usual orphanages, many of its occupants were blessed with a great number of gifts. Near didn't care for Christmas much. The children were much too loud and it was always around this time of year that his card buildings fell over more often than usual. The only positive aspect of Christmas was the invigorating gifts he received. However, after the fifth time of receiving one particular item, he grew to abhor it with an unusual heated passion.

Truly the rubic's cube was as evil as it was simple.


	10. Alone

Near was lonely. It wasn't that he didn't have the opportunity to share someone's company. He just failed to take advantage of it. Near was socially awkward, that was no great secret. He just didn't know how to interact with people. He couldn't count how many people had reached out and attempted to interact with him. They had all failed, but he admired their persistence. Problem was, Near wasn't lonely because he lacked companionship. Near was lonely because he lost the guiding hand of someone even though they'd never met.

Near missed L.


	11. Panties

Never had he seen such a thing. This was something completely alien and it intrigued him. So much so that he had spent the last thirty minutes crouched over, resting most of his weight on his toes, staring intently at the item. Should he touch it? It looked harmless enough.

"Near!"

The item was snatched away leaving him a bit irritated. He wasn't finished examining the item. He looked up at the source of the voice. Halle was clutching the item to her chest. She swiftly turned away to walk out the hotel room muttering something about "panties" and "perverts."


	12. Midnight

The ticking the clock sounded louder in the room than usual. The lighting was dim. The brightest source of light was coming from a small, flicking flame in the center of the room. A shadowed figure was hunched over beside the flame. The light from the flame licked at pale features and illuminated large eyes. Slender fingers played with fair strands of hair and large eyes watched the clock. When the two hands on the clock finally reached the top, signaling midnight, Nate pursed his lips and softly blew out the candle on top of the cupcake.

"Happy Birthday, Mihael …"


	13. Video Game

Near didn't like to play video games.

He preferred more conventional toys like his robots and his puzzles. Whenever the other children mocked him due to his lack of interest in video games, he merely brushed their words off like he always did. After all, what did they know? Near was a genius, he could accomplish most anything he tried. They tended to overlook this fact quite often. So one day when Matt was irritable and stomping around the orphanage, none of them thought that the reason behind it was that Near had just utterly destroyed him in Mortal Combat.


	14. Emotion

Watari thought Near was an odd boy, even more so than L and that was saying something. L wasn't nearly as socially crippled as Near and was able to function normally within society contrary to popular belief. Near needed support, but since he was so apathetic and didn't care much for interaction with others, it was hard to find someone to support him. Watari was the few people who wasn't put off by Near's seemingly unemotional personality. Watari knew better. The boy could feel emotions. Watari had seen so.

The tears in his eyes when his parents died was proof.


	15. Relationship

Nate and L had a complicated relationship. While L respected Nate, Nate hated L. L actually put some effort into interacting with the boy but Nate ignored him. Even at nine , Nate had developed the personality he would retain for the rest of his life. It made him indifferent to everyone; even the famous L. Nate didn't like attention. So he continued to ignore L in hopes that L would divert his attention. However, the blank puzzle that was presented to him as a challenge caused Nate to reassess his thoughts.

Maybe he did like L, just a bit.


	16. Family

As far as Near could remember, he never had a family. While this may have bothered some children, it had never been much of an issue with Near. He didn't think about whether he had had a mother and father, a brother or two, and a sister. He knew he had a family once. Watari had told him he did but never mentioned what happened to them. Anyhow, Near cared little. He already had the equivalent of two brothers in Mello and Matt. L was comparable to a father and he was sure that Watari was similar to a mother.


	17. Cats

Near hated cats.

No, hate wasn't a strong enough word for the detest that Near held for cats. They truly were evil creatures. No one could tell Near otherwise. He despised way that they watched him with large, wary eyes constantly contemplating their next move. They were conniving and manipulative. They made you believe that they liked you when really they didn't. They could use you until they didn't need you anymore and then tossed you aside. They were loyal but still pretended like you weren't worth the dirty beneath their paws.

Near hated cats…because he was just like them.


	18. Smiles

There was once a time when Mello didn't look upon him with the utmost hatred. He would smile at him and inquire about his actions. Sometimes he would assist Near in his blank puzzles or put model robots together. They, Mello, Near, and Matt, would laze about in Mello's room just watching the other children play while thinking years ahead of their time. That seemed so very long ago. After L entered their lives, their friendship was ruined. Near had lost his best friend simply because he was more intelligent. That was why Near hated L.

He missed Mello's smiles.


End file.
